


Under the moon

by onesttousimbeciles



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alpha!Aphrodite, M/M, Other, omega!deathmask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesttousimbeciles/pseuds/onesttousimbeciles
Summary: “Kiss me, then,” She purred as she brought his face closer, bringing their lips together. He quickly wrapped his tongue around hers, and easily so thanks to his fruit! That always made Nami wonder what could he possibly do more during their time together; she had a good imagination, and what she imagined did turn her on. The orange-haired girl bit her captain’s lips while he sucked her tongue. Suddenly, she felt Luffy’s hands squeeze her boobs, making her moan again as it only added pleasure to her. They separated their lips a couple of seconds later as Luffy groped her breasts while moving his hips back and forth. “Ah! I love it when you play with my tits!” She moaned as his fingers stretched a little bit, holding Nami’s boobs tighter.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Under the moon

Slowly stepping onto the long stage, Deathmask returned to his empty palace. Surrounded by the familiar cold breath, the tense emotions eased a little, and the stiff back in front of the person also relaxed at the moment. He took a deep breath with the blurred eyes closed, and took off his holy cloth. 

A flat belly should bulge with a rounded arc, and anyone who understands it can understand what is going on-he is pregnant. Deathmask feels funny himself. As a saint, this nightmarish thing will happen to himself. But he was just pregnant. After the night of his first Chenghuan, he didn't even see who that person was, just remember the gentle kiss that person printed on his forehead. 

Deathmask carefully sat on his waist and thought about a serious question, that is, the child's stay. Originally, the child was an accident. Even if he was born, he was unable to raise adults, let alone mention that he had more important things to do. Since discovering that she is pregnant, every night the baby will sneak into his dreams and sweetly call his father. He has seen the mother with the child in the town, and the love in their eyes is only understandable by the deathmask. But he couldn't empathize, but now he caressed his abdomen, as if he saw a little angel flying towards his arms, Deathmask couldn't help but reach out to pick up, but only touched the cold pillar.

He was reluctant, no matter who the other person was, after all, it was a child connected to his own blood. There was a sudden dripping of water in the palace, Deathmask wiped his face, only to find that he was weeping, this was his undesirable emotion, but he just opened his eyes and let the water drop across the tears that made him look old but delicate. 

Deathmask was crying a little tired, wiping his tears with gauze and wrapping it around the pregnant belly to make it less obvious. When he was wrapped in the last lap, he heard footsteps. 

It is reasonable to say that no one will visit Cancer Temple at this time. Deathmask hurriedly put the waisted waist armor on the gauze belly, and leaned his waist to look out of the temple. The person came to surprise him. Aphrodite .

Looking at the face of Aphrodite Without any expression ,the tears that Deathmask had just stopped falling down, yes, he admired Aphrodite for a long time, this beautiful and manly alpha is the dream lover of almost all omega in the sanctuary, and Saved Deathmask several times in distress, but now that this is the case, what qualifications do you have to stand with him? Deathmask sucks his nose, ignores Aphrodite, and turns to walk into the temple. 

Aphrodite felt something was wrong when he saw Deathmask at first glance. The person in front of him was as thin as a piece of paper that was erected, and the lonely figure walking in reflected in his eyes. Aphrodite suddenly had a headache and unconsciously put Deathmask and months. The former vague face is connected. Will the person on that day be him? 

But Aphrodite did not show a trace of excess emotion, he followed Deathmask step by step until the other party could not help speaking. 

"Aphro, what are you doing here?"

"..."

Aphrodite couldn't tell why, was it because he noticed the abnormality of Deathmask? Or simply want to see him? Aphrodite has always been a straight person, but he really can't answer this question. The green tendons beside the temple jumped up and down with his brain. 

He suddenly wanted to cover Deathmask's dexterous mouth with his full lips, even though Deathmask just asked a simple question.


End file.
